*~The Fellowship Goes to Busch Gardens!~*
by Clarinet Girl Lyss
Summary: The Title says it all. The Fellowship gets warped to a theme park, and are about to go for a major ride! Legolas meets a girl at Irish Thunder, and is astounded by the show. Gimli wants a challenge. Rating for future chapters!
1. Apollo's Charriot and Irish Thunder.

A/N: This will be a true comedy, not like my other dramatic comedy, so I wanna know what you think. R&R please!  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon and the Fellowship was sitting around bored. They had already destroyed the One Ring, so they couldn't very well continue on with a quest that was done. They decided to go out and look for something to do, because they were beyond bored.  
  
They were searching through the forest for some trouble they could get into, and Frodo found a portal that lead somewhere. He called the others over, and they decided to go in and find out where it lead. They all jumped in together.  
  
They were flying through time and space. Gimli was slower than everyone else, and Legolas was ahead of everyone. He was the first to exit the portal.  
  
When they were all on the other side of the portal, they looked around. They seemed to be in a very crowded place with a lot of strange things around them. Something that looked like a theater was near them. They had landed in a stream of people that was moving into the theater, so they moved to get out of the way, but Legolas got sucked in.  
  
He decided to sit down in one of the chairs, since that was what everyone else was doing. He sat beside a young girl, about 15, who was very pretty. She had deep, big brown eyes, light brown hair that was about shoulder length, and a pretty face. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She seemed nice. Hi. I'm Lynn. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Legolas from Lord of the Rings?  
  
Several people, because it's true. My friends from the Fellowship and I came through a portal and now we're here. She stared at him blankly for a second, and then snapped out of her daze.  
  
Cool! So how long do you think you'll be here for?  
  
I dunno. What is everyone gathering here for?  
  
It's an Irish step dancing show that that's called Irish Thunder. It's my second time watching it today. I really enjoy it.  
  
Why are you watching it again though, if you have already seen it once today?  
  
She smiled sheepishly. I kinda like the leading guy, because he's um kinda cute.  
  
Oooookaaaaay. Whatever pleases you. Do you believe that I will like the show?  
  
Yes, I do believe you will. They're extremely graceful! It's almost unbelievable how graceful they are! Yay! It's starting! The girl beside her whispered something to her and she nodded. Oh, by the way, this is my friend Amber. Amber, this is Legolas.  
  
Lynn, you are hopeless, completely hope She trailed off when she saw that Legolas was on the other side of Lynn. Her jaw dropped when she saw him.  
  
I told you, but you never listen to me. Hey, isn't that a different lead roll?  
  
I think it is. I think the other guy was cuter.  
  
Not me. This guy is hott! The guy came up through the crowd and spotted Lynn. He noticed how she was looking at him, so he pulled her up and dragged her over by the stage. She went willingly.  
  
Legolas stared at her in amazement as she went down. Was this normal?  
  
He taught her a few simple things backstage that she could do when she went out with him and left her to change into a costume. She changed quickly and was going on stage. He asked her if she remembered the things that he taught her, and she nodded her head. She had a solo with him, and she executed the moves he taught her perfectly. You did really well. Have you ever had some sort of dance class?  
  
No, my talents lie in the playing of music.  
  
You play an instrument? What instrument?  
  
I play the clarinet. Why?(A/N: I really do play the clarinet, so you will find a lot of the instrument in my stories.)  
  
I was just wondering. Hey, I have a break after the show. Do you want to walk through the parks with me?  
  
I have a friend with me, but sure. You can come along with us.  
  
That's great. We have to go out now and finish this off, and then we take our bows and change.  
  
Okay. We might have someone else in our group. The guy I was sitting next to seemed really nice, and he doesn't know his way around the park, so I think I'll invite him.  
  
Okay. Let's go finish this. They finished the dance off, took their bows, and changed their clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas couldn't believe the grace that the dancers moved with. Normally humans were so clumsy, but they moved with impeccable speed and grace. He was enchanted, and started to talk to Amber. So, Amber. Is it normal for someone to be pulled up there?  
  
No, it's not. We're seeing this for the second time today, and they've never done that in the times that I've been here.  
  
They looked back and the show had ended. A few minutes later, Lynn walked out with the lead dancer. Amber was stunned. She never thought she would meet the lead of the step dancing show. She wondered if he could introduce her to the other lead.  
  
Sure, I can introduce you. he took her to the back and introduced her. Amber came back, a dreamy look in her eyes. Suddenly she looked troubled, and she covered her mouth with her hand like she had just made a big mistake.  
  
Amber, what's wrong? I asked her, slightly worried.  
  
I just gave him the address to my stories on fanfiction.net. I cannot believe that I just did that.  
  
Legolas and the lead dancer looked rather confused.  
  
It's a web address where you can post stories that you write. We both have stories posted, and I can see why she would be worried. Her stories are a bit, shall we say, intense.  
  
He prefers more intense stories. Don't worry, he'll like it if it's extremely intense. He's pretty intense himself.  
  
I don't think it'll be a problem for him then. I've read her fics, and they are very intense.  
  
Okay, let's not talk about it any more, shall we?  
  
What do you want to do?  
  
I want to go into a country other than Ireland, because I'm here all day every day just about.  
  
Fine by me. How about going to Apollo's Chariot?  
  
I love roller coasters. Let's go!  
  
What's a roller coaster? We all looked at Legolas in complete wonder. Then I remembered that he was from Middle Earth, so we took him into the line. There we met Gimli, who was looking for something that could potentially scare him.  
  
You're in for a real treat if you want a scare, Gimli. The dancer could see the look in his eyes, and he was not looking scared.(A/N: I don't know the names of the dancers, and the names were not given out. My friend and I want names, though, because we don't want to use the nicknames Cute Boy and for his partner Perky Curls. Inside Joke)  
  
I fear nothing. They got to the front of the line and got on the coaster. Gimli started to panic when he heard the I'm falling to my doom music that they played. (A/N: Thanks LH for that one. Sorry to use your descriptive title for the music that they play.)  
  
They started to go up the coaster. They reached the top and fell down a little hill. Then the big fall came. Amber and Lynn were screaming with joy, as well as the dancer, but Gimli and Legolas were terrified.  
  
They went around the twists and turns, and when the ride was over, Gimli and Legolas were the first ones out.  
  
That was an excellent ride! Amber loved coasters, she was a coaster freak, so she was ecstatic about the ride. I wanna to do Alpengeist next!  
  
A/N: Find out who they meet at Alpengeist next chapter! Any suggestions? Tell me in a review. Just please review!!!  



	2. A Black Eye and An Old Man

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. It's a lot more fun to write during school, I discovered, and now I have my ibook back, so let's get to it. I will say that I know SOOOOO much more about the dancers than I did when I wrote this, so here goes.  
  
They went to Alpengeist, in Festa Italia, another section of the park. They were getting in line when the dancer heard someone calling to him. Hey, Ronan, over here! It was the other lead dancer,and he was a ways up the line. He motioned for them to come up to him, and they did. It seems ye've got quite te little crew tere, Ronan.  
  
I met tem at me show, and we've been hanging out since ten. By te way, I'm Ronan, and tis is Ivor.  
  
Nice to meet you all, though I believe we've already met, Amber. She blushed a deep crimson and got rather anxious as they got closer to the front of the line. Lynn got rather hyper, as well, seeing that she was as much of a coaster enthusiast as Amber was. When they got to the front of the line, they decided who would ride with who. Legolas and Gimli sat together in one row, Amber and Lynn sat together in the middle of one row, and outside them were Ronan and Ivor. Legolas and Gimli sat in the next row back. They took off, as Amber recited the speech that was played again and again that she had memorized. They first went up a tall hill, and went straight to a drop. The ride was filled with drops and corkscrews, and each one they screamed. They were coming up on another corkscrew, and as they went around, Gimli fell out. Some careless worker had improperly secured the safety restrain. They finished the ride, and went immediately to see if their friend was okay.  
  
They got to where Gimli was, and found out that he had landed on top of an old man. The old man didn't seem to be moving. Oh no! The old man is dead! Lynn exclaimed. I'm gonna miss the old man. she said.  
  
Amber gave her a very odd look. But you didn't even know him!  
  
So?! Can't I just morn for the old guy that I didn't know in peace?! she exclaimed dramatically. Amber shook her head at this, and then she burst out in laughter. Everyone looked at her quizically, and she just smirked. So, Ronan, how well do you get along with Laura?  
  
Okay. Why do ye ask?  
  
Oh, no particular reason.  
  
Admit it Lynn, you're completely jealous of her!  
  
So what if I am? I didn't go around blabbing that you like Ivor, well, oops.  
  
Oops is right.  
  
Ivor loked rather pleased when he heard that she liked him, Lynn noticed, as did Ronan when he found out that I liked him. Amber seemed to notice this too, so she stopped. Do ye girls want to learn Irish step dancing? Ronan asked them for the first time, and of course, they said yes. Since all of the shows were over, they used the Abbey Stone Theatre to learn. Legolas and Gimli had come to watch. Amber and Lynn weere both a bit clumsy, and Lynn tripped and fell, and happened to fall straight into Ronan's arms. Talk about good luck. The next time she fell, though, she wasn't so lucky, and when she stood up again, she had a real shiner on her right eye. The fall didn't hurt her very bad; it was just incredibly embarrasing. I hoped not to get too much ridicule for my clumsiness at school, since Amber and Lynn were both freshmen. When Lynn looked back up at them, Ronan and Legolas looked more worried than the rest. Whoa.' she thought. There's going to be some problems here.' She brushed herself off and said I'm gonna go put some concealer on.  
  
Ronan, Ivor, Legolas, and Gimli said in unison. Amber and Lynn just shook their heads.  
  
Never mind. I'll be back in a few. She left them and went to a nearby bathroom and pulled her concealer from her infamous blue bag. She put it on, and the bruise was less noticalbe, but more noticable than she wanted it to be. Blast! Why does this not work?! I need thicker concealer, because this is not nearly thick enough! She went back to the stage, and Amber was practicing with Ivor, and Ronan seemed to be waiting anxiously for her. When he saaw her, he relaxed. It seemed he was tense over her!  
  
Yer back, and yer eye looks much better!  
  
But the concealer only did half of what I needed it to. It didn't completely disguise the bruise like I wanted.  
  
Ye're still pretty, wit or witout te bruise. At this she blushed. She wasn't used to getting such compliments.  
  
Shall we practice some more? At this question Ronan started. He had not expected Lynn to want to continue after her incident. I'll be fine, don't worry. she said when she saw the look of concern on his face.  
  
They practiced for hours, Legolas joining in and getting everything essentially perfect on the first attempt. Blast his Elven grace!' Lynn thought when she noticed. When Legolas noticed how annoyed at how well he seemed to be doing, he stopped dancing and sat down. What was that all about?' she wondered.  
  
They got tired, so they all decided to go get a drink from Brady's Drink Stand. They left the Stone, for the time being.  
  
A/N: I know, it's been a VERY long while, but I think I'll be updating more now. Remember to review, and flamers will go to the place opposite of Heaven!


	3. The More, the Merrier

A/N: Okay, it's been a year, but I am much more knowledgeable than I was about the show and everything now than I was before, so let's get to it, shall we?  
  
We walked to Brady's Drink Stand, which was just outside the Abbey Stone Theatre. We were exceedingly glad to have something to quench their thirst, as dance is a very tiring activity. I got a soda, as did Amber, but Legolas Gimli, Ronan and Ivor all got water, seeing that Legolas and Gimli didn't know what to think of anything else, and Ronan and Ivor were all about the health aspect.  
  
"Ye girls are doin' exceptionally well, considering that this is yer first day of practice." Ronan said. I blushed, knowing that he was taken with her and very glad that it was so.  
  
"Ye really are, as well as you, Legolas. Yer performance is wonderful, and aside from Lynn's fall, ye've all mastered the steps fairly well." Ivor said, and Amber took this to mean that she was the best out of all of them in his eyes.  
  
We all decided, after a long rest, to go and try a water ride. Amber and I were all for a ride on the Roman Rapids, so we all decided to head over into Italy, the same country that Apollo's Chariot is in.  
  
I was greatly excited to be cooled off, and we all fit on the raft nicely, as a raft seats six. We were happily wet when we'd gotten off, so we decided to go find Frodo and Sam. We found them at the games, having an unusual but seemingly fun time with them. Legolas introduced all of us, and we all went in to see the German show in Octoberfest. As I watched, I saw my student teacher, Mr. Andrews, marching in with his trombone. It seemed that he had a summer job. I shouted to him and he smiled at me. We waited to the end of the show, and then he came out and I ran into his arms and gave him a huge hug, since we hadn't seen each other in so long. It may have been a mistake to do so, seeing as Legolas and Ronan were glaring at him as I released him.  
  
"Lynn, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"Quite well, actually. We've picked up quite the crew today, Lauren and I. It's been quite a day. Hey Legolas, do you think it's a good idea if we search for the rest of the crew so you guys don't stay separated for too long?"  
  
Legolas jumped at the mention of his name, but quickly regained composure. "I suppose it wouldn't be the best idea to leave them alone, would it?"  
  
"In this world, probably not. Merry Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir are the rest of the fellowship, correct?"  
  
"Yes. Merry and Pippin will be together, as will the other three, most likely. Shall we go off then?  
  
"Yes, I believe we shall. Would you like to come along, Mr. Andrews?"  
  
"Yes, but please, call me Nichols. We're not at school right now."  
  
"Okay, Nicholas." I noticed that his eyes twinkled when I said his name, and I got more than a little scared of the outcome of who wanted me battling it out. There was no question that I liked Ronan, I just had no clue as to how to tell the others that.  
  
We walked around, deciding not to separate, because if we did it would completely go against the purpose of searching for them.  
  
"Hey Lynn, when we find them, do you all want to crash at my place?" Ronan asked, with a side-glance from Ivor, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, sure, that would be great! I'd love that. This day was supposed to be our runaway day anyhow. We had planned to run away, and now it looks like our plans are falling into place!" I said, with almost too much enthusiasm.  
  
The dancers, as well as Mr. Andrews all glanced at each other with worry, but said nothing.  
  
We all went to the front, and in the line for the Haunted Lighthouse 4D adventure, we found Merry and Pippin. We had not expected to find them so easily, but they came when we told them our plans. We walked into France, to the ice cream parlor, where Pippin and Merry had seen Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir in line, waiting to get ice cream cones. We found them sitting down munching on waffle cones like crazy.  
  
We told them of our plans and they happily agreed to come with us and sleep in Ronan's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, when we arrived, there were way too many people for the livingroom, so Amber and I shared Ronan and Ivor's bedroom with the two of them, it was decided. Neither of us was incredibly comfortable sharing a room with a ton of guys, so instead we got our choice guys and no one else. Mr. Andrews had decided to go back to his apartment, and he brought Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf. Legolas did not seem willing to detach himself from me, and Gimli did not seem willing to detach himself from Legolas. O_o  
  
We all had our sleeping arrangements figured out, and Legolas and Gimli, as well as the four hobbits, decided to sleep in the livingroom. I had caught Frodo looking at Amber in a very funny manner, and I decided that he was feeling the same thing for her and Legolas was feeling for me. Unwilling to separate.  
  
Ronan and Ivor insisted on taking the floor and gave Amber and I the beds, for which we were very grateful. My back had been sore from the walking. They gave us baggy t-shirts to wear to bed, and we got into bed, ready for the next day's adventures.  
  
A/N: Okay, I think that's enough for this chapter, and no cliffies! Yay for me! Well, if you have any interesting ideas, I'm all up for hearing you out, so just e-mail me, or else write it in your review. If you have any interesting comments about the story, I'd appreciate those as well. I'll try to update within a month or two this time. No promises though, but hey, even if Nicholas Andrews is a real person with a different name, then it just makes the story more interesting!  
  
Peace out (. 


End file.
